


Behind The Scenes

by Up_sideand_down



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Photography
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3549239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Up_sideand_down/pseuds/Up_sideand_down
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angeal really hates these fashion shoots, but...at least this new model is nice to work with. Part two: Now with Chocobos!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It didn’t take long for Angeal to remember why he stopped taking photographs of people. People were needy, fussy, liked to complain a lot, and were sometimes impossible to work with.

Before the shoot began, he was already missing Zack and the article they did on the wildlife around the mountain ranges of the western continent. He swore he wouldn’t do another shoot with temperatures under zero, but he decided he would prefer it to fussy designers and models. Even  _dragons_  were easier to photograph, he found himself thinking.

"I don’t know why I agreed to this," the silver-haired Sephiroth grumbled, "there’s a reason I stopped acting you know."

"I know darling, " said, I-shouldn’t-even-be-here Genesis Rhapsodos, "but the story is about you. You need a couple pictures for the magazine."

Angeal wanted to tell them to stop bickering so he could take his photographs and get paid and go back to taking nature photographs. The whole production was at a standstill because of them. Even the other model was waiting and he had showed up ten minutes late.

Angeal decided he had been out of the pop culture mags longer than he thought because he didn’t recognize this new model. He did look kind of young, but Angeal had started when  _Genesis_  started, and Genesis had already moved up to starting his own line of clothing. He’d been here awhile and had seen a lot of young models grow-up and become snooty “professional” models.

He was of course pretty and looked decent without a shirt on, but he was surprisingly quiet. He didn’t walk over to Angeal and start complaining about Genesis and his current boyfriend Sephiroth and how they were holding everyone up. He kept to the set and to himself. After a further ten minutes, he sat down on the floor and crossed his legs. He pulled something out of his back pocket.

A video game?

Sort of familiar, cheery music started to play. It took Angeal a few moments to recognize what it was.

_Majoras Mask?_

_“_ Fine, let’s just get it over with,” Sephiroth finally huffed. He stepped onto the set and let someone take off his robe. Both he and the other model were shirtless and wearing black pants.

The blonde model looked up suddenly.

"Sorry," he said, "sorry." The Nintendo 3DS was slid back into the back pocket as the blonde stood up. Sephiroth was scowling at everything in general and grunted in response. Angeal looked at his notes and sighed.

"Alright," he said, "Sephiroth, closer to uhh…"

"Cloud," the blonde said. Angeal was not going to judge him for that name, no sir.

"Cloud," he said, "this is supposed to look…intimate." Angeal glanced up at Genesis who was the unspoken artist behind the whole thing. No wonder Sephiroth was reluctant.

Cloud, however, didn’t seem all that perturbed by anything. He followed Angeal’s direction, even letting Sephiroth embrace him at one point. The kid was actually quite photogenic. Sephiroth was yet to be rid of his thousand-mile stare.

Angeal called a break. Mostly to have Genesis attempt another pep talk because this thing was not going well.

"It can’t be all that different that making a film," Genesis said.

"In film I had an actual character," Sephiroth said, "and they all felt just as fake as this thing I’m doing right now."

The blonde had his 3DS back out. Angeal stole a glance and saw that it really was Majoras Mask he was playing. He didn’t know Nintendo had re-released it.

"So why don’t you make up your own character," the blonde said off-handedly. That stopped the bickering couple in their tracks.

"I mean, if you don’t like the persona, make one up yourself," he said, "you would know how to do that." Cloud didn’t seem to notice how much attention was on him.

"What do you mean?" Sephiroth asked.

"Isn’t this to promote your documentary or something?" Cloud asked, "At least, that’s what I was told."

"Yes," Sephiroth said.

"So…how do you want to present yourself in regard to your subject?" Cloud asked.

"…Protective," Sephiroth said.

"So make yourself a more protective figure," Cloud said. He finally looked up and realized he had a lot of people staring at him. He blushed a little. The 3DS stole itself away again. Sephiroth seemed to be taking that idea better than Genesis’s assurances that "this would be fine".

They started again, with a little bit more improvement. Sephiroth was still grumpy. Cloud was a photographer’s dream model, more puppet than person.

Angeal read through the pose listing and decided to get the worst one out of the way, hoping that would make Sephiroth happier.

They sat on the white sofa, with Cloud straddling Sephiroth. Sephiroth’s discomfort was nearly tangible.

"So…what’s your documentary about?" Cloud asked.

"Hmm?" Sephiroth seemed surprised they were talking, "the crimes committed against the transgender community." Cloud nodded.

"It’s pretty dark huh?" Cloud said.

"I followed five people," Sephrioth said, "one…she was killed before we finished. The murder is still unsolved."

"That’s awful," Cloud said.

"I’m dedicating the film to her," Sephiroth said, "so she has something to her name."

"That’s a kind gesture," Cloud said, "I bet she was beautiful too." Sephiroth let out a brief smile before remembering he was supposed to be stoic and protective. He squirmed under Cloud.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"Don’t be sorry," Cloud said, "compared to other shoots, you’ve been a treat. My last one was with five-year-olds."

"What?" Sephiroth said.

"An ad with two five-year-old," Cloud said, "I did all I could to make them sit still. I had to tell them stories to make them behave and stop pulling my hair." They both smiled as Angeal took the next picture.

"You’re doing fine," Cloud said, "it just takes awhile to stop thinking about how stupid this feels. Let the camera man sort through the good and bad pictures." Cloud turned towards Angeal with a sheepish grin.

"Sorry by the way," Cloud said. It got another brief smile from Sephiroth and Angeal caught the moment on a whim.

After that point, the shoot went much more smoothly. Sephiroth followed Cloud’s lead more earnestly than Genesis’s. The two had short conversations about Cloud’s past shoots (mostly with teens and other children) and Sephiroth’s latest work in directing and documentaries. Apparently he had been working on this one for over two years.

Finally, the ordeal was over and they were all free. Sephiroth immediately pulled his shirt back on. He thanked Cloud and Angeal before dragging Genesis away before he could be talked into doing anything else.

Angeal didn’t blame him.

He packed up his film and his camera and was ready to hit the road.

He paused when he saw familiar blonde hair standing at the bus stop. His head was bowed down again, playing his game.

"Are you alright?" Angeal asked. Cloud seemed a lot smaller outside of the studio. He jerked up.

"Oh…yeah, I just don’t have a car," Cloud said, "I take the bus a lot. It’s fine." Angeal nodded, but…hung around until he got on.

* * *

Angeal had almost forgotten about Cloud when he saw blonde spikes poking out behind a copy of  _Watchmen_ at his latest freeland shoot.This kid had good taste in many things it seemed. He frowned a little when he surreptitiously stole the make-up artist’s  _National Gaiagraphic_  to hide his real book.Angeal at least hoped he had it opened to Zack’s article about the Nibel Mountains. He had a really good picture of a wolf in there.

At least he knew he had a good model to work with. Cloud kind of model that had to work hard to look bad. He just knew how to hold himself. Angeal had kept one photo of Sephiroth and Cloud in his portfolio, because their smiles had felt so genuine and sweet. 

As predicted the shoot was short and sweet, with Cloud being a joy to work with despite being a human subject. 

 Angeal left the building and felt something settling over him, as if something was going wrong. Angeal heard the commotion before he saw it. He knew he felt something off about that bus stop. Cloud was edging away from two men who were definitely in his space. 

"Hey Cloud!" Angeal called and came forward. The other two starting walking away as he approached. Cloud turned quietly. 

"Are you alright?" Angeal asked. 

"Yeah," Cloud said, "they usually go away when the bus comes by." The street was deserted outside of the two of them. 

"Let me give you a ride," Angeal said, "I’m not going to let you get mugged waiting for the bus." 

"It’s alright," Cloud said. 

"I’m serious," Angeal said, "I already live pretty far from here, a ride is no trouble." It took a few more iterations of that before Cloud broke down. 

Cloud gave nervous sets of directions until Angeal pulled up at a downtown apartment. 

"Thanks," Cloud said, undoing his belt. 

"You can ask for a ride if you need it," Angeal said, "it’s no trouble for me." Cloud nodded. 

"Have a good night," Angeal said. 

"Thank you," Cloud said, suddenly, "I…I might take you up on your ride offer." 

"No problem," Angeal said, "See you later Cloud.

* * *

"Cloud, Darling, how are you?" Genesis asked. Angeal rolled his eyes as he heard the flamboyant redhead start flirting.

"I’m fine," Cloud’s quiet voice said.

Angeal was not looking forward to this shoot. Genesis was the type to act like he ran the show. He liked Cloud better. Things got done a lot faster with models like Cloud.

"Just fine?" Genesis said.

"Yes," Cloud said.

"You aren’t going to mention that my boyfriend invited you to a movie premiere?" Genesis asked.

"I declined," Cloud said, "He’s dating you…I think." Genesis laughed good naturedly.

"It was a thank-you invitation," Genesis said, "That exposé on his work turned out spectacularly. He wanted to thank you for your help in…y’know…keeping him looking good."

"Shouldn’t you thank the photographer for that?" Cloud asked. Angeal grinned as Genesis fell silent.

"You have a valid point youngblood," Genesis said, "Oh Mr. Hewley!" Angeal wanted to groan so badly after that. Cloud was smirking behind his magazine cover-up.

* * *

It wasn’t as bad as Angeal thought. There was a lot of hubbub when Genesis and Sephiroth arrived separately and with different men, but then all of the photographers seemed to realize how the story went. 

The two pictured in the article and then the two who had put it together. 

They had enough pictures taken of them to make Angeal uncomfortable before Genesis and Sephiroth meshed together to continue showing off their very public relationship. 

Angeal pulled out his camera at that point, and starting snapping a few photos. He probably could sell them to a website somewhere for some quick cash. 

He focused on Genesis and Sephiroth, when Cloud turned and caught him. Cloud leaned into his frame and stuck out his tongue. Angeal chuckled and let the blonde photobomb them. Cloud held up his thumb and Angeal returned it. 

Success. 

* * *

"So…how long have you been a photographer?" Angeal looked up to find Cloud talking to him. 

"About ten years," Angeal said. 

"Do you like it?" Cloud asked. Angeal shrugged. 

"It depends on what I’m taking pictures of," Angeal said, "when it’s…this…I feel more like I’m paying the bills." 

"I can see that," Cloud said. 

"Do you like being a model?" Angeal asked. 

"Not really," Cloud said, "I find it really stiff and boring, but I don’t really know what else I could do. What do you like taking pictures of." Angeal smirked. 

"My first love was nature," Angeal said, "I got my start taking pictures of flowers. Apparently I was good at lighting and angles and got invited to try people. I’ve…regretted it ever since." 

"I don’t blame you," Cloud said, "why don’t you take more nature photos then?"

"I spent a year traveling with a journalist doing just that," Angeal said, "It burned more money than it earned. I’m saving up for another trip." 

"Where are you going to go?" Cloud asked. 

"Probably around Mideel and Banora at first," Angeal said, "they have a diverse ecosystem there, and I’m from there so it’s a start." 

"I’m from Nibelheim," Cloud said, "Gods know how I ended up here."

"My last job was around there," Angeal said, "It was cold as hell, but those wolves were magnificent." 

"…I think I read that article," Cloud said, "You took a picture of that wolf about to lunge." 

"Almost died for it," Angeal said, "but it was worth it. She backed down when I backed away." 

"That sounds so cool," Cloud sighed, "I just go from studio to studio it seems." 

"I’m sure you’ll find something you love doing soon," Angeal said. Cloud smiled at him. Angeal was positive is was a smile not meant for the camera. 

* * *

Angeal wasn’t sure when he had given permission for Cloud to look through his portfolio, but wasn’t upset with it. He treated his work with a sort of reverence.

"I love your orchids," Cloud said, "their colors just pop out." 

"They were my mother’s," Angeal said, "she won prizes for them." 

"Awww," Cloud cooed. He held up the photo of he and Sephiroth smiling at each other. 

"That feels like genuine emotion," Angeal said, "I like it better than most professional shots I take." Cloud looked at the photo with a more critical eye and nodded slowly. 

"That looks like home," Cloud said, looking at a tired little village tucked under a grim mountain. 

"I left after my mom passed away," Cloud said, "she was the only thing that held me there. After that, I just wandered around until someone said I took nice pictures." 

"That’s no lie," Angeal assured him. 

"I just don’t want to pose for the next five years," Cloud sighed, "I don’t have many other options though." 

* * *

Angeal knew when he and Cloud started having silent conversations across sets that they were developing something a little more than a professional relationship. The same went for their inside jokes, and their rides to Cloud’s apartment. 

The line was breached indefinitely when Cloud invited Angeal inside, and Angeal declined. They hadn’t invaded space yet, but the invitation had been sent. 

Angeal felt the idea brewing for several weeks. He had enough money to start his own project if he wanted and burn through his savings again, but he wasn’t planning on doing it alone. 

Cloud had asked for a ride nearly seven times before Angeal found the right words to phrase his question. 

"I think I have my next project figured out," Angeal said. Cloud turned in his seat. He didn’t even go for his seatbelt. 

"I…just kind of want to hoof it," Angeal said, "and see what there is to see, but…I also…it sounds so artsy now that I’m saying it aloud." 

"No go ahead," Cloud said, "you sound like yourself." 

"I want to…compare…human, I guess, with nature," Angeal said, "so, nature being the main subject juxtaposed with…a model." Cloud was nodding. 

"That could be cool," Cloud said, "who’s your model?" Angeal felt a lump in his throat. 

"My first choice is you," Angeal said. Cloud’s eyes got big and his mouth dropped open. 

"You don’t have to agree right now," Angeal said, "Think it over. I have plenty of time." Cloud nodded and started to get out. 

"I’ll…I’ll think about it," Cloud said. Angeal nodded. 

* * *

Angeal’s phone rang at about 3 A.M. 

"Hello?" He croaked out. 

"It’s Cloud…I’ll do it." 

* * *

It had been three months since Angeal left Midgar for the wilds again. Well…close to it. He stopped at various towns to resupply himself and his companion. 

Cloud was far too willing to blow everything he saved up on this one adventure, but, to give him credit, he was having the time of his life it seemed. He ended up being the best and worst model. The best because he gave the most joyous and genuine reactions to everything Angeal wanted to photograph, the worst because he never took the posing seriously. Either way, Angeal wouldn’t have changed his mind. 

Not when Cloud became the best partner he’d ever had.

On this particular morning, Angeal woke up to a warm body clinging to his back and smiled. 

"Morning," Angeal said. Cloud groaned in response. 

"The sun’s up," Angeal said, "we better get going or we’ll be late." 

"Mmm…s’early," Cloud said, nuzzling into Angeal’s shoulder. 

"Because it’s all about the lighting for this place," Angeal said, "come on, I’ll cook us breakfast." 

"Bs’cuts ‘n’ gravy?" Cloud asked. 

"That’s what I have ingredients for so yes," Angeal said. 

"Kay…two more minutes," Cloud said. Angeal let him have them, knowing Cloud would get up with his pillow and heater left anyway. 

Sure enough, Angeal had barely started the fire when Cloud shuffle out, yawning with a smile. 

Cloud planted a sloppy kiss to Angeal’s head as he sat next to the growing flames. 

"I want to do this for the rest of my life," Cloud said after a sip of lukewarm coffee. 

"Me too," Angeal said, kissing Cloud back right on the lips. 


	2. Birds of a Feather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take a guess about what this part is about.
> 
> Did you say Chocobos? That's correct!

I came up with a sequel for the Photographer!Angeal/Model!Cloud AU. I’m not sorry. 

Angeal finished off his coffee and checked the clock on the bar wall. 11:49, not too late. Cloud had only gone up to their room an hour ago. He was probably asleep.

Angeal rubbed his eyes and sighed. It would take a couple days for them to reach the mines and later Fort Condor (and more importantly the birds there). It was going to be a fairly boring camping trip, just lugging around Angeal’s camera equipment until they got there.

Not that Cloud ever complained about it. He was still so excited about just being out of the city. He’d carry double if it meant he could stay out here.

“Where you headed to?” Angeal looked up with a start and found the bartender grinning at him. 

“Around,” he replied. 

“Did you want another coffee?” the barkeep asked. Angeal shook his head. 

“No,” he sighed, “I’m thinking about calling it a night. It’s gonna be a long walk.” 

“Going towards Fort Condor, eh?” the bartender said, glancing at Angeal’s opened and marked map. 

“Yeah,” Angeal said. 

“A long walk indeed,” the bartender agreed with a nod, “might want to be careful.” 

“We’re avoiding the marshland, “Angeal said. 

“That’s not what I’m worried about,” the bartender said. Angeal had no idea what the man was talking about and it must have showed. 

“Around this time of year there’s usually a few herds of wild chocobos,” the bartender said, “They’re not like the tame ones. They get pretty territorial, especially if they have young’uns.” 

“We’ll be careful,” Angeal said, packing up his stuff and paying for his tab. The bartender nodded and thanked Angeal. 

The hallway seemed a lot longer than when he and Cloud dragged their bags up. He felt tired. He entered their room and saw Cloud had claimed the bed by the window. He smiled at the unruly spikes (even more wild since he hadn’t brushed it in a few days) that poked out of the blankets.

Angeal shrugged off whatever clothes weren’t comfortable and sat on the other bed.

“Get your ass over here,” Cloud’s muffled voice growled. Angeal smiled and stood up again.

“I didn’t want to wake you,” he said as Cloud shuffled over to make room. 

“M’wake,” Cloud mumbled, face never leaving his pillow, “I’wus wait’n.” Angeal slid between the sheets and Cloud immediately molded himself against his body. 

“You’re cold,” Cloud said, sounding a little more alert. Angeal kissed the back of Cloud’s neck as an apology. 

“We can take it easy for the next few days,” Angeal said, “We’re in no hurry.” 

“Mmm,” Cloud hummed happily. He loved this camping thing, but still liked sleeping in sometimes.

“And apparently we need to watch out for some feral chocobos,” Angeal said. That earned a snort before his companion began to snore softly.

* * *

“You’re lagging!” Cloud’s voice sang from the top of the hill. 

“I’m enjoying the scenery!” Angeal yelled back. 

“Lollygagger!” Cloud said with a laugh. Angeal smiled back. They could make twenty miles on a good day, but they didn’t exactly have a time limit for this trip. No mystical scenery to catch at precisely the right moment on precisely the right day. 

Cosmo Canyon was amazing, but it ran on a freakishly tight schedule. Luckily, Condors tended to nest for quite a while. Besides, this was fun. No rush, no hurry, and good company. 

Cloud had jogged back down to walk closer to Angeal. 

“Do you need me to carry something?” he asked. 

“I can handle it,” Angeal said. He had all of his camera stuff, and his camera was his baby. No harm would come to it. Cloud just smiled and readjusted his pack. They reached the top and Cloud let out a low whistle. 

“I never knew this was so close to the city,” he said softly. 

“That’s around…the eighth time you’ve said that,” Angeal said. Cloud gave him a playful push. 

“I just…never appreciated nature until it wasn’t around me anymore,” Cloud said a little sadly. 

“Many people are like that,” Angeal assured him, “and you’re out here now.” 

“Where are we headed?” It was Cloud’s favorite question. Angeal pointed to a pale, misty mountain range. 

“That’s where Fort Condor is,” Angeal said, “It’s been a nesting ground for condors since who knows when. Apparently…you can get pretty close to them.” Cloud stared at the purpled out hills for a long time. 

“Let’s get cracking then,” he said and started his descent. 

The hills were still rolling gently where Angeal and Cloud decided to make camp. They set up a small fire pit to cook their dinner and plan out breakfast and lunch for the next day. 

Then, they just talked nonsense. It was really Angeal’s favorite part of this trip. Cloud’s face was lit up by the small flames and his eyes looked so bright. He seemed so much more animated out here. 

“Where’d you even learn all this survival stuff?” Cloud asked, “I lived in a frozen hell and I can’t start a fire without proper wood and dryer lint as kindling.” 

“My dad taught me most of this,” Angeal said, “I just never forgot it. Ma taught me how to cook though.” 

“All I can cook is stew,” Cloud said, “in my defense, that’s all we really eat in Nibelheim.” Cloud said the name with the full accent and Angeal was yet to find it anything but cute.

Slowly, they made their way inside their tent. They had their separate sleeping bags, but one of them always untucked their arms to wrap them around the other. Tonight it was Cloud. 

“Good night, sleep tight,” Cloud said, “don’t let the feral chocobos bite.” Angeal chuckled and kissed Cloud’s forehead. 

* * *

Cloud usually didn’t wake first unless his stomach got him up. He untagled his arms from around Angeal and crawled quietly over to the tent entrance to where their bags were. He picked out a piece of jerky and opened the tent to answer nature’s call when…

“Angeal,” Cloud whispered. Angeal shifted. 

“Ange,” Cloud said nudging the other man with his foot. Angeal grunted. 

“Goddammit, Angeal wake up!” Cloud whispered loudly. Angeal finally looked up, blinking blearily. 

“Wha?” he asked groggily. 

“Kweh,” came the reply from the tent opening. 

Angeal blinked again as he realized Cloud was face to face with a black feathered chocobo. Cloud was sitting as still as he could as the chocobo inspected him gravely. 

“I’m taking that warning a lot more seriously now,” Cloud said. 

“Me too,” Angeal agreed. The chocobo looked behind itself, then back at Cloud, appeared to nod, and gave a loud “Wark!” Then it moseyed off. Cloud tentatively poked his head out. 

“There’s a herd of them,” he said, “Are they called a herd or a flock?” 

“There’s more than one?” Angeal said. 

“There’s over fifty,” Cloud said, “and I really have to pee.” 

“That one seemed to like you,” Angeal said. 

“Oh ha ha ha,” Cloud said sarcastically, “Nice time to make fun of my hair.” 

“It was going to happen sometime,” Angeal said, “Better to get it over with now.”

“What they hell do I do?” Cloud asked. 

“Um…I don’t know,” Angeal said, “go outside and pee?” 

“With the feral chocobos?” Cloud said. 

“Yes,” Angeal said, “just…look like you’re minding you’re own business.” Cloud sighed and crawled out slowly. Angeal didn’t hear any worrisome sounds as he started pulling on his clothes, at least he didn’t until-

“Angeal!” Cloud yelled. Angeal fell over himself and crawled over to the tent opening. 

“Angeal this chocobo is kidnapping me!” Cloud shouted. Indeed, the black bird from before had taken hold of his shirt collar and was slowly pulling him closer. Angeal was making his way out of the tent, when Cloud lost his balance and fell on his butt with a soft “Uff”. The chocobo sat down and finally released his shirt to take a mouthful of Cloud’s hair. 

It took a moment for both Angeal and Cloud to realize he wasn’t being mauled; he was being  _preened_. 

“No,” Cloud said trying to crawl away. The bird just shuffled closer. 

“Those aren’t feathers!” Cloud protested. 

“Kweh,” the bird replied softly, like a mother to her…chickabo. Cloud looked slightly defeated when he caught sight of Angeal’s face. 

“Don’t you dare laugh,” he said darkly. 

“I’m getting my camera,” Angeal said and returned to the tent. 

“Angeal!” 

Angeal sat safely in the shadow of their tent and snapped photos of the chocobos as surreptitiously as he could, a majority of them featuring Cloud. He eventually wiggled his way out of his adoptive parent’s claws and…seemed to be accepted into the herd. 

He could roam among them without fear (unless you counted fear of grooming). The black one stayed near to him at all times, but didn’t attempt to force-preen him again, instead choosing to coo and wark at him lovingly. 

“You’re worse than my mom was,” Cloud said, but still scratched behind her wing. 

That made him immediately popular. There were always two are three nearby warking for attention (and scritches) and Cloud was too much of a sucker not to spread the love. 

Angeal couldn’t keep the grin off his face. 

Then a high pitched “wirk” sounded to his left. A chickabo, about the size of Angeal’s backpack had found him out. 

“Wirk!” it called again. Angeal brought his camera up and snapped a photo of it before it could run off. 

Except it didn’t run off. It fluffed it’s wings and blinked it’s eyes innocently. Angeal made no move. He wouldn’t want to risk the mother being nearby. Chocobo mothers were deadly when they were  _tame._ The gods knew how the feral ones would act. 

Then another “wirk” sounded to his other side. Another chickabo. This one was golden. It looked remarkably like Cloud. 

“Go on,” Angeal said with a shooing motion, but they refused to leave. Then came another “wirk” and another, and another. Angeal was surrounded by at least ten baby chocobos. 

The first one to arrive made the first move. It hopped clumsily onto Angeal’s leg and “wirked” again. It took seconds before Angeal found himself covered in little chickabos. They knocked him flat on his back and took claim over his chest. Between feathers, Angeal saw Cloud pointing and laughing his head off. 

“Gimme your camera!” Cloud crowed. 

Eventually, Angeal was freed from his fluffy and really cute prison and he and Cloud slowly broke their camp. The chocobos watched them curiously, but had apparently decided that the dark one who slept with their chickabos and had a strange looking chocobo of his own posed no threat. The black chocobo that was fond of Cloud was soon busied with her own chick and ignored her adoptive one entirely. Probably because he was resistant to preening. They made their way through the herd without a problem, despite their earlier warning. 

“That was fun,” Cloud said. Angeal looked at him for a long moment. 

They burst out laughing at their morning’s adventure before making their way towards the mountains slowly taking form in the distance. 


End file.
